


【All Doinb】炖肉三十题（三）

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Hung "Karsa" Hau-Hsuan/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Kim "Khan" Dong-ha/Kim “Doinb” Tea-sang, Kim “Gimgoon” Han-saem/Kim “Doinb” Tea-sang, Lin “LWX” Weixiang/Kim “Doinb” Tea-sang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【All Doinb】炖肉三十题（三）

3.蒙眼

金韩泉将自己的领带解下，绑住金泰相的眼睛，在脑后打了一个精巧复杂的结。“别哭了，没事的。”

他怀里的人肩膀抽动一下，嗓子里还噎着哭音，他抱住那副瘦削的肩膀，双手环到身前，一粒一粒解衬衫扣子。“没事的，大不了……你就当我是他。”

金泰相抽噎几声，终于安静下去。细密的吻落在耳垂，然后是温柔的啃咬，力道极轻，缠绵得直教人陷进去。一双宽厚有力的手伸进他的衬衫，在他贫瘠的皮肉上游走，细嫩的皮肤轻易地感受到掌指间的薄茧，然快感总是要大过疼痛。

唇齿间溢出一声喘息，他太久没有尝过情爱滋味了，单是抚摸就让他硬得不成样子，股间从沙漠变成沼泽。他扭动着身体，好想西装裤被利落地扒掉，让闷藏着的情欲赤裸裸地解放。

他可不就是这样磨蹭的吗。金韩泉是个好演员，连这一条癖好都模仿得惟妙惟肖。直到他快要真受不住了，金韩泉才褪下他的裤子，把他放在沙发上，在那紧致又白皙的臀上轻拍一下，他就很懂事地将腰沉下去，屁股翘高了些，一张一翕的冒着水光的穴口横在他眼前。

他真的好想要，比想象中更饥渴，那个混账东西，如何能够冷落这只发情的小动物呀。尽管他平日里显得那样洒脱，可在酒精的催化下，一切都现了原形。

他干进去的时候，金泰相抽了一口凉气，不知是爽还是痛，抑或两者兼有。他的手臂脱了力，半张脸埋在沙发里，身子随着他的动作一起一伏，腰臀本能地迎合他的操干，蒙住双眼的领带早已被泪水洇湿了，唯有干枯的嘴唇微微开合，无声地念着一个名字。

6.不碰就射/18.拒绝高潮

他捏着餐刀的手微微颤抖，切开一块牛排像要耗尽全身的力气。终于他没有拿稳刀叉，叮一声脆响，刻着精美花纹的餐具跌落在桌面上。对桌的人好整以暇望着他，偏惺惺作态地问：“呀，泰相，你怎么了？”

他额头沁出细密的汗珠，看向金东河的眼神里升起一丝愠怒：“你……有点过分了。”

“泰相可是答应过我‘怎样都可以’哦。”他摩挲着下巴，“而且我觉得我已经很宽仁了呀。”

他仿佛听见金东河插在裤袋里的那只手拨动开关的声音，体内那颗小玩具的震动幅度又高了一档，他的汁水横流的身体陡然软下去，咬紧了嘴唇才堪堪没有发出叫声。

金东河绕过餐桌走过来，很绅士地伸出一条手臂：“不舒服？要去卫生间吗？”他当然知道这是什么意思，只瞪一眼金东河，还是挽起他的手臂，跟着他走了。

隔间的门关上，他就迫不及待地脱去裤子，逃是逃不掉了，不想弄脏这一身衣服。金东河肆意欣赏着他赤裸的双腿、挺立的阴茎与挺翘的双臀，以及那之间流出的淫液：“好主动哦，泰相。”

他确实不是什么洁身自爱的主，否则便不可能来做这一笔交易。他伸手去解金东河腰带，却被制止：“你误会了，我不是想动你。”

他看着金泰相浮现出的疑惑神情，掏出一个小巧的遥控器，晃了晃：“如果泰相能不碰前面就射，我就……”

金泰相瞪着他：“你……怎么……”却也没有继续说下去，却将一条腿架到马桶水箱上，淫靡的地方一览无余。他将手指捅进小穴，抠挖玩弄着那一腔软肉，感觉来得很快，还要算上跳蛋的功劳。他双眼眯起，喘息渐渐变得急促，粉红的舌尖探出一点，像一只沉溺在发情期里的小动物。

金东河看着他用手指操着自己，陡然将开关调到最大，金泰相发出一声猝然的惊叫，双腿一软，险些跌倒在地。他扶着墙，呻吟声再也无法压抑，和口涎一同从唇齿间溢出。他扭动着腰臀，即将抵达极乐的巅峰，忽地震动戛然而止，潮水般的快感烟消云散，他的双眸燃起一股恨意，终于给逼出了眼泪来：“你干什么……？”

金东河走上前来，他缓过来了些，想去抢那个遥控器，双手却被牢牢制住，扣在头顶。他不甘地扭动着腰肢，洞里还在往外冒水，然而被截断的快感已然杯水车薪。

“东河……”理智终于还是被欲望战胜，他放柔了声音，“给我……求你了……”

金东河也没有再为难他，很配合地拨动开关，震动又续上来，可终究还是显得薄弱。他又挣扎了几下：“放开我吧，东河，我想用手……”

“用手就不好玩啦。”他说着，又将开关拨过一档。金泰相未出口的下文就被吞进了肚中，重新浸入快感的沼泽里。金东河望着他眯起的蒙着水雾的双眼，问：“舒服吗，泰相？”

“舒……舒服……”他快要无法发出完整的音节了，金东河又将开关调高一档，他就如同遭受电击，双眼翻过去，嘴唇微张着，呻吟破碎得不成样子。这一回金东河堪称宽容至极，很慷慨地将高潮施舍给他。那具单薄的身体剧烈地抽搐几下，几乎要散架了，精液一股一股地喷溅出来。

意识被判了有期徒刑，还要好一会儿才能回到他身体里。在高潮的迷幻的余韵里，他听见金东河在他耳边说：“你要的货今天下午就到上海。”

9.暴露/偷窥

他今天穿了背带牛仔短裙，裙子上绣着小太阳和小花，配了堆堆袜和小皮鞋，金色短发上别了小兔子发卡。当然，没有穿内裤。

他骨架那么小，就算是短发也一点都不违和。林炜翔显然很中意他这一身打扮，被他嘲笑：“你什么时候开始喜欢幼稚园风格了？”得到的回答是：“只要是你，穿什么我都喜欢呀。”

手机震动一下，微信消息多了一条：“他真的好喜欢你哎。”

林炜翔在仔细研究奶茶菜单，他一个激灵，飞速打字：“你看见我了？”对方很快发来消息：“是呀。”他的手微微颤抖起来：“你在哪？”

他东张西望，并没有找见那颗顶着自然卷的脑袋。对方又发来消息：“人这么多，你看不见我的啦。对了，咕咕今天真的没有穿内裤吧？”

他咬了咬牙，心头涌起异样的兴奋：“没有。”

那边很快回复：“开心吗？是不是很喜欢这种感觉？”“咕咕也好变态喔。”

这时候林炜翔拿着单号撤出来，抱怨道：“人怎么这么多啊，我们还要等好久。”他连忙按灭了手机，拉起林炜翔的手：“那我们先逛会儿吧，正好我想上个厕所。”

林炜翔在外边给他拎着包，他顶着早已习以为常的怪异眼神走进男厕，轻车熟路走到最里面，洪浩轩正拿着手机，看见他，笑容顷刻间绽放开来。

12.骑乘

金泰相骑在男人精壮的躯体上，只穿一条格纹短裙，和白色丝袜，制服上衣早已不知所踪。有时候他真痛恨洪浩轩的懒散，可他又执迷于此，欲罢不能。他骑在洪浩轩身上，深深地吞着他的肉棒，他能感觉到那东西顶在最里面，快要把他的五脏六腑搅散了。

可爽也是真的爽。他扭着腰，想乞求一点摩擦的快感，然而无力的双腿根本无法支撑身体，洪浩轩的手抚过他的腿根，就能引起一阵颤栗，然后是带着点哭腔的哀求：“给我呀，宝贝。”

“给你什么？”男人睁大着眼睛，竟显出几分无辜来，他掐住金泰相薄薄的胯骨，拔出来一点，又猛然按下去。平坦的肚子上便凸出一块，金泰相陡然高亢地叫一声，他就笑：“都这样啦，还想着要，我都操到你最里面啦。”

“你……动一动呀……”金泰相咬着唇，模样煞是楚楚动人。洪浩轩便托着他的臀，插了几下，“平时林炜翔是不是要什么给你什么？”

“你别说了！”他想伸手去捂洪浩轩的嘴，被一个侧脸躲过，并且收到了威胁：“别闹，再闹不给你啦。”

他不情愿，但也只好乖乖就范。其实在床上他才是更不羁的那个，但他好怕他的床伴提起林炜翔。洪浩轩偏捉住他的软肋，把他吊在快乐的钢丝上，他进退维谷，只有痒，和无止尽的欲望。

说曹操曹操到，他放在床头的手机忽然铃声大作，洪浩轩拿起来，很惊讶地哦了一声：“是你男朋友诶。”然后自顾自按下了接听键，递给金泰相。

他只好把手机接过，硬着头皮问：“喂？做什么？”林炜翔的声音从那头传来：“今天降温了，我今天早上出门的时候好冷啊，好像现在有点感冒了，你出门的时候多穿点。”

“知道啦……”他捏着手机，像要耗尽全身的力气。洪浩轩笑着望住他，手指捻起他的乳粒，施了力向下扯。他发出无声的痛呼，身子只能被带着伏低，林炜翔还在说：“对了，今天早上我给你烤了姜饼，你吃了没呀，我的手艺有没有进步？”

“还可以，我给你三分。”他话音未落，一只手抚上他的肉棒，在铃口上揉捏搓动着，他倒吸一口凉气，险些扔了手机，林炜翔关切的声音传来：“怎么了？”

他堪堪压抑下颤抖的声音：“没事儿……真的好冷啊。”林炜翔附和道：“对吧！我就说很冷吧！你下午出去之前多穿点，别两个都感冒了在那边交叉感染。”

“嗯嗯，知道啦……”他的嗓音快要飘上天花板，又甜又腻又带着些沙哑。林炜翔又叨叨了一堆，挂电话的那一刻，他终于被洪浩轩的手玩到了高潮。

洪浩轩的声音从耳边传来，听起来竟有几分酸溜溜的醋意：“你男朋友真爱你啊。”

这一回他没有反驳，也没有闹。他喘息着，瘫倒在洪浩轩身上，嘴角却扬起不易察觉的弧度。

21.权力对调

他看着自己昔日的部下，他最钟爱的左膀右臂，换上了一身警服，倒显得十分利落。只不过他自己有些狼狈——套着松松垮垮的号子服，脸颊上还残存着被逼供时打出的淤青。

“金泰相，”高天亮叫了他的全名，这在以前是很失礼的，就算他们能在人后将一切繁文缛节抛却，高天亮对他还是有更亲昵的称呼。如今物是人非，他只感到迷茫、惘然、失去实感。

“怎么，”他眯了眯眼，“是来对我用私刑的吗？”

“怎么会啊。”高天亮扶了扶眼镜，“泰相哥……我就是来看看你……”

“你还是学不会撒谎，一心虚就要扶眼镜。”金泰相轻叹一声，“没事儿，你别顾着我，直接点儿，想说啥就说啥。”

高天亮愣了一下，神情沉重了几分：“你早就知道我是卧底了？”

金泰相靠在铁栅栏上，仰着脸望住他，嘴边含着一抹笑：“没事儿，我不怨你。”

高天亮下意识吞了口唾沫，蹲下身，压低声音：“你告诉我，那个东西，你藏哪儿了？”

金泰相依然是那副散漫神情：“我都说多少遍啦，无可奉告。”

“你……！”他举起了警棍，金泰相依然看着他笑：“怎么？终于舍得打我啦？”

警棍被缓缓放落，被羞辱的感觉油然而生，明明如今他才是那个生杀予夺的上位者。他将金泰相的裤子剥去，对方也不反抗，身子绵软无力得像团棉絮，被他揉弄了几下肉棒就硬起来——唯有身体的记忆不会随境遇改变。

他听见金泰相的低喘，便怪笑道：“哥哥好不知廉耻呀，这样都能这么舒服。”金泰相抬眼瞥向他，也恻恻地笑：“因为让我舒服的是你呀。”

高天亮怔了一下，随即恼羞成怒般掰开金泰相双腿，用手指在还未完全湿润的肉穴里操了两下，就将警棍粗暴地捅进去。金泰相喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的叫喊，脸色煞白如纸，冷汗从鬓发间滴下，却也没有抗拒。

他就用粗大的警棍操着金泰相小穴，滴下的不知是淫水还是血，或许两者兼有。大概是快感渐渐战胜了痛感，金泰相仰起头，很放荡地呻吟起来。

“别叫。”他故作凌厉地在金泰相臀上抽了一掌，“想让所有人都知道你这个淫荡样子吗？”金泰相反而撅起嘴来，撒娇似地：“还不都是你的功劳呀。”

将金泰相送上高潮的时候，他凑到他耳边，问了第二遍：“最后一个炸弹究竟埋在哪儿了？”得到的回答只有与高潮一齐迸发的喘息与呻吟。金泰相拥着他仍然单薄的肩背，手指在他后心的位置画着圈，却在他看不见的地方无声做着口型：“这里呀。”

30.任意一方是超自然生物

金泰相目瞪口呆地望着眼前的人变得透明，然后塌陷成一团胶状物体：“我靠，你真的是史莱姆精啊。”

“嘘。”史莱姆伸出一只“手”，放在不知是哪的地方比了一个安静的手势，“别说出去啦，不然高天亮他们又要骂我。”

“不是，”金泰相仍然没有缓过来，“我还以为小天说你史莱姆是随口说说的。”

史莱姆林炜翔干咳一声：“别听他信口开河，史莱姆不是你想象中那样。”

金泰相嘴角抽了抽：“没脑子吗？”

“你太过分啦inb哥。”林炜翔伸出两只手比出中指以表达不满，同时本体爬上他的腰间，撩起了他的T恤。金泰相被触及痒痒肉，娇笑两声：“别碰啦，好痒啊。”

史莱姆胶体中传出了林炜翔的声音：“你不是说热嘛，帮你解解暑呀宝贝。”

说话间更多的胶体爬上了他的身体，又凉又湿又滑，触感确实是很好的，当史莱姆钻进他的内裤，他还是惊叫了一声：“哇林炜翔你干嘛呀？”

“你是不是还没被史莱姆日过？”

“不是……啊！”金泰相的脸红成一个番茄，“你这个也太奇怪了！”

不得不说化成史莱姆的林炜翔比他的人形态灵活得多，几下便剥去了金泰相所有的衣物。胶体缠着他的腿根，迫使他双腿大开，最隐秘的地方便一览无余。很多分成细条的胶体缠住他的阴茎，另一些爬进他的股缝，起初是很细的一丝钻进他的肉洞，然后越来越多的胶体涌进去，他仿佛在接受灌肠，进去的却是有意识的东西，后面被撑得又酸又胀，他平坦的小腹上凸出一块，是林炜翔的形状。

“林炜翔……”他喊，双手已经抓不稳床单。小穴里的东西灵活得很，抽插了几下，又伸出一小块在一个小小的凹处上按了按。金泰相像被电流击中，惊叫一声，跌倒在床上，两腿下意识地夹紧，又很快被掰开。

“哇，inb哥的前列腺这么浅。”没有任何一样东西能对他的敏感点进行如此精准的刺激。他剧烈地喘息着，生生给逼出了眼泪来，缠在肉棒上的胶体也加大了动作，磨着他铃口最敏感的地方，然后爬上龟头，又分出了细细的一条，钻进他马眼里。

“啊——”他从床板上弹起，泪水从眼眶涌出来，林炜翔细心地帮他擦去泪水，却在脸上留下了更多的粘液痕迹。“痛吗？”他一边明知故问，一边塞进了金泰相的嘴。

他的所有的孔洞几乎都被填满，林炜翔滑得很，痛感被无限稀释，只有爽，和窒息般的快感。他已经分不清快感源自于何方，他的身体被一团史莱姆侵犯、占据，然后眼前闪过一道白光，全身痉挛着抵达了高潮。

他感觉身体里的东西奔涌而出，那之中有胶体，有淫水和精液，或许还有失禁后洒出的尿。他的双眼翻着，身体间或抽搐几下，他被困在快乐的牢笼中，无法脱身。

终于醒来的时候，他依然赤裸着，下身的脏东西已经被洗净，身上盖了被子，耳边林炜翔声音传来：“你醒啦？”

他往旁边看去，那儿坐着一条史莱姆变成的小狗，长着两道很憨的粗眉，正摇着尾巴看着他。

他很无奈地笑了一声，然后伸手把小狗抱进被窝，拥入自己怀中。

\-----fin----


End file.
